


You and Me vs Me and You

by bugiiwonderland



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Talks of sex, drinking and partying, mentions of fear and anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugiiwonderland/pseuds/bugiiwonderland
Summary: “Are you married?”Again—Jonghyun’s mouth that seems to be unstoppable and moving on its own like how his body moved on its own accord to rescue this guy. The other smiles and shakes his head and Jonghyun sighs in relief—he sighs in relief.What the fuck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [ Junfhongs' (all i want to get is) a little bit closer.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338674/chapters/33091488=) I love looooooove that story, the chem of 2hyun (GAH) Onghwang (double GAH) and ONGBUGI (screams) is just so so good and ofc, the story and their characters is so A-mazing! (This is me spazzing and recounting the story HAHAHAHA) read it guys! Swear its so good!
> 
> And yes, i started another chaptered fic (again) Ha Ha Ha *facepalms* hopefully—no scratch that—I’ll definitely finish this (in time 👏) 
> 
> anyway, enjoy guys and have a great weekend~ ❤️

Different colored lights flash on and off in time with the music making the already tipsy half-naked crowd of _Haeundae beach_ more intoxicated as they sway to the beats of _DJ Snake and Lauv’s A Different Way._

One of those is Jonghyun’s friend, who’s now winking at him and even giving him a _thumbs up_ making Jonghyun beam proudly and wink at the other.

For some, this will just look like two friends supporting each other as one’s having the time of his life, but if you know Jonghyun and Minhyun, you’ll know that isn’t the case—especially when Minhyun hates being touched by strangers and of course his current messy state, which is: his body and pristine white shirt covered in neon paint.

So why is Minhyun, the one who always looks presentable even when he just woke up in this state?

Simple really and like always, it always boils down to one person: _Kim Jonghyun_.

Jonghyun has this kink on pushing people beyond their limits. He always had an affinity on the human mind: how it works, how people think and all, and finds it interesting how a person can conclude that he won’t be able to do this or that because of _certain reasons_ and _fears_ even before trying and since he always believed that _fear_ and _anxiety_ isn’t something to be afraid of, he always make it a point to prove it; hence, the birth of his project or _evil_ _project_ as Dongho says.

 _Fear_ for Jonghyun is something inconsequential—illogical even, especially when fear is just something superficial placed in the brain, putting unnecessary thoughts on people and hindering them to live their lives fully.

Yes, you can call him a jerk for saying that because what does he know really? He’s not a psychiatrist nor studying psychology—but that’s what _fear_ and _anxiety_ is for him, especially when he grew up watching someone’s life that’s all laid out for success suddenly crumble to pieces just because of his so-called _fear_.

 _“Fear… what a load of crap.”_ Jonghyun mumbles with a snort, taking a sip of his beer as he watches his drunk friend fully enjoy himself in his fear. Ahh… he should record this _very inspiring_ moment, after all he needs more proof of Minhyun enjoying his time. He smiles wickedly taking out his phone from his jeans.

Jonghyun zooms the camera in on Minhyun, who’s now sloppily dancing and even getting touchy on his dance partner. He forgot how touchy Minhyun gets when he’s drunk. Dongho would probaby not like this, which is good because now he has more blackmail material against Minhyun.

Minhyun looks at Jonghyun’s way again and beams at him, Jonghyun nods and gives the other a thumbs up for doing great. Minhyun points to his shirt and laughs, as if he wouldn’t curse Jonghyun tomorrow for ruining his pristine white shirt. To be honest, that part wasn’t his fault at all—he already told Minhyun to just wear a T-shirt since they’re going to a beach party but of course Minhyun—being the ‘ _regal’ that_ he is decided to wear that expensive shirt of his like that even makes sense, I mean come on who will even think of wearing a fucking pristine white shirt in a _neon night beach party_?

The answer? None other than their stupid friend: Hwang Minhyun.

“Hyung, please _no recording._ ” Daniel whines exasperatedly as he takes Jonghyun’s phone away.

“Give that back or else—” Daniel shakes his head and stomps his feet like the cute puppy that he is.

“ _No._ I’ve already allowed you to do this _much_ hyung.” Daniel says nodding towards the still sloppily dancing friend of theirs.

“Niel, I need to record it for—” Jonghyun pauses, because he can’t exactly tell Daniel that he needs it for his _project_ right? Because that would really sound rude and diabolical especially when he did something to his favorite dongsaeng only a month ago, which to be honest—Jonghyun regrets, a first since he started this _project_ of his.

“For what hyung?” Daniel nudges him and Jonghyun just sighs and takes his phone from the other, quickly and stealthy hitting the video recording button and hiding his phone at the side before Daniel notices. “Hyung?”

“Blackmail purposes?” Jonghyun answers with a shrug as he turns back to the bar with his hand still recording Minhyun at the back.

“Aren’t the pictures that you sent to the group chat not enough blackmail material?”

“Well...” Jonghyun shrugs uncomfortably under Daniel’s knowing gaze. He bites his lower lip, telling his brain to come up with a good excuse before the other asks more questions that Jonghyun doesn’t know how to answer.

“Well?” Daniel asks again, eyebrows raising waiting for him to say something.

“Uh…” Jonghyun gulps, taking another sip of his beer to stall the time. _Fuck. Come up with anything Jonghyun. Anything!_ He tells himself.

“I’m waiting hyung.”

“Isn’t a video better?” He spouts “because, pictures will just be a picture, but videos are countless pictures moving together rapidly and continuously making—” Daniel grimaces and raises his hand to stop Jonghyun from spouting more nonsense.

“I get it hyung, no need to go into scientific details,” Jonghyun’s about to correct the other that what he’s saying isn’t really scientific but Daniel glares at him so he keeps his mouth shut. “But like I said earlier, you already did enough and have enough blackmail material, let’s not push Minhyun hyung more to the edge, especially when he’ll go berserk on us tomorrow when he sees himself. So no recording hyung, okay? Please, just this once, listen to me.” Daniel pleads, doing those puppy big eyes on him. Jonghyun sighs and nods, as if he wasn’t recording Minhyun the whole time Daniel and him are talking.

“Did you get in touch with his cousin?” Jonghyun asks changing the topic as he puts his phone in his jeans, Daniel shakes his head.

“Been calling him for the last hour but his phone is switched off. I can’t even look for him because I don’t know what he looks like.”

“Well that’s too bad…” Jonghyun mumbles as he notices a guy across from them. The guy, Jonghyun observes is already tipsy especially when he seems to be swaying a bit too much as he laughs at the lame jokes that the bartender is throwing at him just so he could get him with him tonight.

“Yeah… He invited us to this party, paid for our plane tickets, and got us free accommodation…” Daniel says ticking it off on his fingers not noticing that Jonghyun’s no longer listening but completely immersed on observing the guy across from them.

“Isn’t it weird and alarming how he’s not showing up when he told Minhyun hyung that he has something important to tell him? Minhyun hyung even said that he thinks his cousin caused some trouble since he won’t tell him through the phone.”

Jonghyun notices the bartender inching closer to the guy as the latter smiles—uncomfortably, Jonghyun notices again. The said guy stealthily moves back a little from the bar, still smiling as if not to offend the bartender yet giving him and the bartender a decent amount of space.

“Interesting...” Jonghyun mumbles making Daniel raise an eyebrow at what he said.

“What’s interesting hyung? I just told you that Minhyun hyung’s cousin caused trouble?”

“Yes, yes that’s why I find it interesting,” Jonghyun answers not really paying attention to Daniel as he watches the Bartender reach out for the guy’s hand. The said guy smiles again but pulls his hand gently away, just like earlier as if he doesn’t want the bartender to be offended. Why doesn’t this guy want the bartender to be offended when he’s clearly uncomfortable because of the latter’s advances on him? If there’s someone who should be offended in this situation it’s him—the guy; and it’s not like the guy can’t even fight the bartender, he’s sure the guy is taller. Sure he looks lanky compared to the buff bartender, but Jonghyun knows that the guy can handle a fight and walk out of it barely scathed.

The bartender inches closer to the guy again and whispers to his ear. The bartender doesn’t even bat an eye on how the guy literally flinched when he went closer to the latter and how the said guy clearly looks uncomfortable and disgusted on the bartender’s advances as he rubs circles on the guy’s shoulder—completely unfazed and even _fucking smiling brightly_ as if the guy’s discomfort is his type of kink.

 _“Kink...”_ Jonghyun whispers. “Fuck—that’s it.”

“‘Kink’? ‘Fuck’? What's ‘it’? Hyung?” Daniel asks clearly worried at Jonghyun’s thoughts. Jonghyun shrugs and stands “Hyung? Ya hyung where are you going?!” the younger yells after him, but Jonghyun ignores the other as he furiously walks towards the other side of the bar where the duo is.

“ _Let’s go_.” Jonghyun says voice tight in anger as he takes the guy’s hand and pulls him off of his seat.

“Excuse me?” The guy asks dumbfoundedly looking at Jonghyun.

“I said, _let’s go_ or do you want to _stay_ here?” Jonghyun snaps, glaring at the bartender who’s looking at him furiously because Jonghyun just ruined his plans of getting his kink tonight.

“I….” The guy whispers looking down and Jonghyun takes that as a _yes_ especially when he just watched how uncomfortable the former is a few minutes ago.

“Good.”

***

It’s not after they reached the entrance to the villas that they’re staying at when Jonghyun lets go of the guy’s hand.

“Thanks?” The guy says looking at him confused but looking more sober, Jonghyun notes.

“Why didn’t you do anything earlier and just let him do that to you?” Jonghyun asks pointedly still furious at what happened and how the guy didn’t do anything at all and just let the bartender do what he wants.

“I… don’t know.” The other looks down again and Jonghyun sneers at his answer.

“You don’t know?”

“I… there’s… there’s a lot in my mind, and—”

“Is that why you were laughing at his lame jokes then?” Jonghyun snaps yet again not realizing that he just literally told the guy that he’s been watching them all along.

“How? Wait, scratch that—have you been watching us all along?”

Jonghyun clears his throat and looks away, trying his best to hide the blush that’s creeping on his face because of his tongue slip. “Be thankful that I was, because if not you’re probably will still be at that bar with that fucking bartender advancing on you.” Jonghyun deadpans as the other squirms, clearly uncomfortable. “But going back, why didn’t you do anything? Looking at you,” Jonghyun says looking at the other and waving at him, he notices the guy’s suddenly turning red, wait—he’s blushing? The hell? “Are you actually blushing right now?”

“I…”

“You’re…” Jonghyun looks at the other again, giving him a once-over. Now that he can see the guy normally in decent lighting without the disco lights hindering his vision, he notices that the guy is really a _visual_ —more than that really, if Jonghyun’s being honest. He also notices that the guy isn’t someone weak even with his lanky body. In fact the guy, even with just a glance, you’ll see how he holds himself confidently, high and mighty which makes it more confusing for Jonghyun why the guy didn’t do anything at all to protect himself. “Interesting. You’re _interesting_.”

“Uh… thanks?”

“But why didn’t you do anything? Don’t get me wrong, I’m just really curious.” Jonghyun says not realizing that he’s leaning closer to the guy. The guy looks at him and Jonghyun watches the other’s beautiful eyes blink rapidly as if they’re butterflies fluttering their wings in slow motion.

“I…”

“That’s the fifth time you’ve said _‘I’_ ,” Jonghyun tilts his head and inches more closely enjoying his closer view of the guy who started to blush again. The said guy gulps and looks at the other nervously, noticing the lack of space between him and the stranger that rescued him, which he should find uncomfortable as the stranger is too close—far too close for someone who he’d just met only a few minutes ago. But weirdly enough, he doesn’t feel any discomfort towards the stranger, in fact he doesn’t even move away but just stay still as the stranger inches closer towards him.

“I-I don’t do casual sex.” He blurts, making the stranger stop and laugh so hard at his statement.

It takes Jonghyun a couple of minutes to get ahold of himself as the guy just watches him, smiling at him comfortably even, Jonghyun observes. “Ahh... that was—that was hilarious, god I need to breathe,” Jonghyun shakes his head, not wanting to go into another laughing fit.

“Well, I’m glad that I made you laugh, you look more beautiful when you laugh.” The guy says beaming at Jonghyun and this time it’s his turn to blush and stammer on his words.

“I-uh, thanks?” The guy smiles at him too warmly that it feels like he just got punched in the stomach in a very good way—if that’s even possible—but that’s just how Jonghyun feels at the moment especially when the said guy is still looking at him as if he just saved a nation and maybe Jonghyun did in a past life, because God knows he didn’t deserve to be smiled at by this beautiful guy in front of him who’s also taking his breath away by the second, that it takes all of Jonghyun’s self-control on not to lean in and kiss the said guy who he just rescued from a fucking asshole.

“Are you sure you don’t do casual sex?” He asks too casually as if it’s just a normal question—like how he prefers his eggs: over easy or over hard? _Seriously Jonghyun? Of all the analogy you can use you chose eggs? Well so much for self-control Jonghyun, so much for self-control_. If only he can dig a hole right now and bury himself in it. Jonghyun thinks, mumbling curses under his breath as the guy laughs and shakes his head.

“I don’t, sorry.” The other smiles apologetically

“Are you married?” Again—Jonghyun’s mouth that seems to be unstoppable and moving on its own like how his body moved on its own accord to rescue this guy. The other smiles and shakes his head and Jonghyun sighs in relief— _he sighs in relief_. What the fuck.

“Hey, please don’t hit your face...” the guy pulls Jonghyun’s hand away and smiles at him as if to assure Jonghyun that his actions are all okay when he’s exactly hitting on the guy just like that bartender—albeit at least, Jonghyun’s asking first—okay now he’s even defending himself. _Seriously get ahold of yourself Jonghyun!_

“I…” Jonghyun stammers and the guy smiles and nods understanding what Jonghyun wants to say.

“It’s okay, I know you’re not like him and you’re not making me feel uncomfortable.” The other smiles that breathtaking smile of his again and this time Jonghyun loses his self-control (if he has any) and leans in, kissing the guy softly. Jonghyun feels the other tense at first but relax quickly and Jonghyun takes that as an indication to continue, deepening the kiss.

“I think your phone’s ringing,” the guy murmurs against his lips, breaking the spell, the bubble that they were in—whatever that is—on them. Jonghyun takes his phone out and sees Niel’s name flashing on the screen.

“What.” Jonghyun deadpans, looking down and sighing at Daniel’s precise timing. He notices that he’s actually holding onto the guy’s waist, the said guy doesn’t seem to mind it, since he’s not even moving away from Jonghyun’s hold.

“Hyung, I really don’t want to interrupt whatever you’re doing right now, but hyung just passed out.” Daniel says trying to sound calm, but Jonghyun knows that the younger is panicking right now.

“Did you check his pulse?” Jonghyun asks looking up at the guy and the other looks at him worriedly, Jonghyun shakes his head to let him know that there’s nothing to be worried about and just like earlier, the other understands and nods. _Weird and definitely interesting._

“His pulse seems to be normal—oh, he just snored. I guess he just fell asleep?” Daniel adds in relief.

“Well good, I’ll—” Jonghyun pauses and looks at the guy and the other nods mouthing him a _go._ Just like Jonghyun thought, _weird and definitely interesting. Too bad that he doesn’t do_ —Jonghyun shakes his head, clearing his mind of his dirty thoughts and the guy chuckles, probably understanding what’s on Jonghyun’s mind.

“I’ll be there in 5 minutes, just go somewhere where you won’t be walked on.” Jonghyun says, waiting for Niel to answer but the latter probably nodded forgetting that they’re actually on the phone right now. He sighs and hangs up. “So…”

“So..?” The other repeats with a teasing smile.

Jonghyun shrugs and moves a little, wanting to look at the guy without them bumping into each other. “I… well this is awkward.”

“Not really, I had fun.”

“Too bad that…”

“Is it really that bad?” The guy asks curiously. Jonghyun notices how the guy’s eyes seem to twinkle, like those three beautiful moles on his left cheek that reminds Jonghyun of the stars at night.

“Well for me it is.” The guy laughs and Jonghyun yet again notices something about the guy, how his laugh sounds like wedding bells ringing in a church— _okay_ that definitely doesn’t sound like that but well, fuck it. If that’s what his brains perceives then that’s what it is.

“You should go now, your friends are probably waiting for you.” The guy reminds smiling at him.

“Right.” Jonghyun looks down on his hand that’s still holding onto the guy’s waist and sighs. _Well, it’s his fault that Minhyun passed out drunk, so of course he has to take responsibility._  He lets go of the guy and just like earlier the guy just smiles at him warmly and nods for him to go. He sighs again and turns to walk back to the party.

“Wait—your name?” The guy asks holding onto Jonghyun’s arm.

“Oh, Jonghyun. Kim Jonghyun.” The other repeats his name and shit, Jonghyun didn’t know that his name can sound this... beautiful? Since his name is too common anyway. But hearing the guy saying his name is just wow… and at this point, Jonghyun is _100%_ sure that he’s whipped—far too whipped at the guy in front of him. The guy looks at him as if his waiting for Jonghyun to say something. _Oh, of course he should ask for his name too right?_ “What’s your number? Fuck. I mean your name.” The guy chuckles, amused yet again by Jonghyun’s stupidity.

“Sadly, I can’t give you my number. I just lost my phone.”

“Oh that sucks.” Jonghyun answers too skeptically, the guy laughs again and holds his hand and give it a squeeze.

“I really did lose my phone, so instead of my number, how about I get your SNS ID instead? That’s easier than memorizing a bunch of numbers.”

“I like that idea.”

“I bet,” the guy smirks “so?”

“Uh… it’s _Junior Royal_...” He answers looking away, embarrassed of his ID.

“Junior Royal?” the guy teases and Jonghyun curses. “It’s cute though.” the other adds

“Right…” Jonghyun rolls his eyes. “So... what now?”

“Now is the time that you go to your friends.” And as if on cue, Jonghyun’s phone rings again. _Shit. He forgot about that._

“I’m sorry, I really need to go,” Jonghyun says pulling the guy closer to him and quickly leans in for a goodbye kiss. Why the hell he did that, he has no idea especially when everything that’s happening with this guy are all, well Jonghyun has no idea.

“Go, before you break my vow on casual sex.” The guy murmurs pulling away.

“How about I stay,” Jonghyun mumbles and leans again, kissing the other and just like earlier, Daniel interrupts them again by calling.

“I really don’t think you could.” The other muses and backs away, really telling Jonghyun that he needs to go and be a responsible friend that he should be.

“Your loss.” Jonghyun teases.

“I know.” The other teases in the same tone. “And Jonghyun?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s Seongwu by the way, Ong Seongwu.”

“Ong Seongwu…” Jonghyun mumbles, testing the other’s name with his lips.

“Go. And thank you for tonight Jonghyun. You made my horrible day a great and unforgettable one.” Seongwu says, smiling brightly and warmly at him. He smiles at the other, mirroring that bright and warm smile of his.

“ _Ditto_.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aristotle had once said that: “Patience is bitter, but its fruit is sweet.” and Jonghyun couldn’t agree more, especially how Jonghyun excruciatingly waited for Seongwu for a week that it felt like an eternity for him which also led him to make a bunch of SNS accounts on every platform - yes he’s that desperate; but the point is, just like what good old Aristotle said, the fruit is really sweet - especially when Jonghyun has Seongwu in his arms and in his bed - though Jonghyun’s not sure if the look that Seongwu’s giving him now is actually good and sweet.

**[Friday]**

 

The continuous typing on the keyboard echoes in the room, creating a relaxing sound for the busy duo who’s trying to make ends meet until a loud sigh from Jonghyun overpowers it, ruining the bubble that Seungcheol and Taeyong were enjoying for the last 20 minutes.

“ _Jagiya…_ ” Jongyun calls him making Taeyong grunt, knowing where this conversation will lead to.

 _They’re back at it this (again)._ He sighs. Don’t get him wrong, Taeyong loves his friend and he’ll always be there for him, but this has been going on for a week and Taeyong’s sick and tired of it added by the fact that they have a freaking presentation to finish that’s due in 3 days—so yes, he’s on the verge of losing the last bit of patience that he has and that’s saying something given that Taeyong doesn’t lose his patience easily no matter how annoying and tiring Jonghyun is to handle.

“I’m not so bad right? I’m handsome, hot, intelligent, kind...” Jonghyun states, ticking it off on his fingers. Seungcheol snorts making Jonghyun sit up from lazily lounging on  Taeyong’s sofa. “What? Am I not kind?”

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Seungcheol counters not even looking up from his laptop.

“Jagiya… Cheol’s being _mean_.” Jonghyun pouts, snaking his arms on Taeyong’s shoulders as if Taeyong would protect him—most times, Taeyong does but like he said earlier: he’s sick and tired of Jonghyun’s drama especially when the latter who should be helping them isn’t even doing anything to finish this dreadful presentation that he came up with and the fact that Jonghyun isn’t really kind despite what others think of him.

“He’s not being mean, he’s only stating facts.” Taeyong deadpans and shrugs Jonghyun off.

“Wow Lee Taeyong, are you going to be like this too?” Jonghyun asks, hurt that the only person he trusts betrays him. Taeyong grunts and ignores him, talking to Cheol instead.

 _“Are you’re REALLY going to be like this Lee Taeyong?!”_ Jonghyun repeats baffled but just like earlier Taeyong ignores him—again.

“You know what? I’m breaking up with you.” Jonghyun announces making the two people talking pause and look at his way. “You’re no longer my _Jagiya_.” He finishes trying to sound cold as he plops back down on the sofa, covering himself with Taeyong’s blanket.

“Do you really mean that?” Taeyong whispers and Jonghyun just grunts, still annoyed at Taeyong’s betrayal.

“He said yes, right?” Taeyong asks Cheol not believing the miracle that just happened. Cheol beams and moves next to Taeyong, bear hugging the other for finally being free from Jonghyun’s prison.

“Congratulations on being free buddy!” Cheol exclaims, hugging the other tightly “Should we get some _chimaek_ to—” and before Cheol can even finish his sentence he gets hit by a throw pillow, courtesy of their _very kind_ friend.

“You guys are unbelievable!” Jonghyun throws another pillow “Am I really that bad to be with?” Jonghyun asks annoyed at his friends. “I mean… I know I’m a jerk sometimes—”

“Sometimes?” Cheol smirks teasingly and Jonghyun huffs and rolls his eyes at the other.

“Fine, a lot of times with you guys. But I’m not that bad… right?” Jonghyun asks, suddenly serious as he bites his lower lip “Not bad enough to be forgotten so easily...”

The two look at each other and sigh.

“You’re really not that bad Jonghyun… maybe he just couldn’t find you; after all he didn’t exactly say what _SNS_ right?” Taeyong asks, sitting next to Jonghyun and patting him on the back.

“I made an account on all the _SNS_ that there is Taeyong, and even included _‘waiting for OSW’_ on my bio. I also searched for his but… _nada._ ” Jonghyun sighs, burying his hands in his hair and tugging on it, frustrated at himself and his desperate attempts to find a guy who doesn’t seem to share the same feelings as him.

Taeyong sighs worried at their friend and how he’s going haywire just because of a random guy that he met at a party. Taeyong shoots Cheol a look and signals for him that this is the best time for him to say something nice that would cheer their _very troubled_ friend.

“You do know that you look so desperate doing that right?” Taeyong kicks Seungcheol on the side. “What? I’m just saying the truth!” Cheol exclaims “Someone has to tell him that and just look at him,” Cheol waves at Jonghyun, as the latter chuckles mirthlessly “he looks like shit and it’s getting worse.”

“ _Desperate times calls for desperate measures_.” Jonghyun mumbles leaning on the sofa tiredly.

“But we don’t do _desperate_ Jonghyun, we don’t do desperate.” Cheol reminds, sitting next to Jonghyun and patting him on the back. “I’m just saying, this isn’t you Jonghyun and it’s not like this is the first time you kissed someone or had a _make_ - _out_   _session with a stranger,_ we all know how many times you’ve had that in different occasions and places even. So what’s so different about him that you’re acting so…”

“ _Desperate_ and _needy_?” Taeyong offers and Cheol nods, giving Taeyong a fistbump.

Jonghyun takes a deep breath and sighs “I don’t know okay? If I know, I probably won’t act like this and just move on but…” Jonghyun sighs. “It’s just… it’s just him. _Fuck_ —I’m really going _crazy_.” He groans.

“You just noticed?” Taeyong chuckles and shakes his head, taking his phone from the table. _“Chimaek?”_ He asks the two.

“What about our presentation?” Jonghyun asks, suddenly worried about their grade.

“Let’s just do it tomorrow, right now we need to fix you and nothing can fix that other than _chimaek_.” Cheol explains, standing up and clearing the table.

“Get some soju too, I need something strong.”

“Aye aye _Jagiya_.” Taeyong teases, ruffling Jonghyun’s messy hair. Hoping that their friend’s love problems would be fixed by their usual medicine.

 

**[Saturday]**

 

“Hyung, this isn’t right, if Jonghyun hyung finds out—” Minhyun rolls his eyes and pushes past Daniel who’s blocking his way out of Jonghyun’s room.

“ _HYUNG!_ ” The younger whines and pulls the box out of Minhyun’s hold, making half of its contents fall on the floor with a loud thud. Daniel curses and quickly checks Jonghyun’s toy figures for damages.

“Now you’re both really dead meat.” Dongho mumbles in between spoonfuls of the Chinese food that they ordered.

“Not yet thank god.” Daniel breathes out a sigh of relief as he starts picking up their _resident otaku’s_ toy figures, Minhyun just snickers and continues his way to Daniel’s room.

“HYUNG!” The younger whines louder this time and Minhyun immediately locks Daniel’s room, making the younger scream profanities that he doesn’t even do on a normal day.

 _Normal day._ Minhyun snorts acidly. Do they even have a _fucking_ normal day? Especially when Jonghyun’s always fucking using them as his _lab rats_? Minhyun grimaces remembering how he woke up yesterday to Dongho’s high-pitched screaming because Jonghyun the fucking asshole friend of theirs put a bunch of _lab rats_ (literally) in their room so that Dongho could _‘overcome’_ his _fears_.

“You’re literally doing a suicide mission and you’re dragging me along with you!” Daniel cries out knocking on the door but Minhyun couldn’t care less, what he’s doing after all is nothing compared to what Jonghyun had done to Dongho yesterday and to him _a week ago_.

 _That fucking asshole._ He mumbles under his breath as he starts arranging Jonghyun’s toy figures on Daniel’s bookshelves. Of course, Minhyun had his fair share on what happened, but that’s nothing compared to Jonghyun’s part in it—especially the _big plan_ that Jonghyun had that night that he wasn’t even aware of. And can you really blame him when Jonghyun promised him that he’ll give him $200 if he downed 3 shots of _god knows what_ on that beach party while they wait for his cousin who invited them to that party but somehow forgot to show up.

To be honest, Minhyun should have known better. He’s been friends with Jonghyun for a long time, and he should have known that whenever the asshole’s eyes suddenly sparkled with excitement without his _anime stuff_ with him, it means that _all hell would break loos_ e; which exactly what happened when he woke up very _hangover_ the next day in his favorite (very) _expensive_ white shirt covered in _neon paint_ and _sand_.

Jonghyun wasn’t even guilty of his actions and instead asked Minhyun a bunch of questions on how he felt in that fucking state of his.

 _‘How did you feel when you’re covered in your fear of being dirty? Did it feel good? Was it liberating?_ ’

Minhyun just glared at Jonghyun, fuming furiously as the asshole continued asking him a bunch of questions for his _‘Big Project’_ undeterred on how Minhyun’s on the verge of losing his patience by the second and is close to jumping on Jonghyun and killing him right there and then.

But just like always, whenever Jonghyun goes overboard with his _‘Big Project’_ and about to be killed by Minhyun’s wrath, Daniel saves Jonghyun by being the sunshine that he is.

Sadly, it won’t work this time, since Jonghyun didn’t give Minhyun that $200 that he promised and of course the amount of shit he has to go through because Dongho left him to deal with Jonghyun’s experiment.

“Touch a single one of Jonghyun’s stuff and I’ll kick you out.” Minhyun warns walking out of Daniel’s room.

“Hyung, Jonghyun hyung would really _kill_ us.”

“Stop _exaggerating_ Niel-ah, as long as his toys are unscathed you’ll live.” Dongho says handing Minhyun his phone. “Your cousin texted and said he’ll be here in a few minutes.”

“Good.” Minhyun says taking a seat in front of Dongho.

“ _Hyung,_ ” Daniel whines for the nth time and Minhyun just rolls his eyes and nods to Dongho to handle his little brother, the other sighs and puts down his spoon as Minhyun starts digging in their lunch.

“Niel look,” Dongho pulls the very worried brother of his to sit next to him, the younger obliges but lets out a loud exasperated sigh. “First, eat—all that yapping probably made you hungry.” Dongho says pushing the last rice box to Daniel and the other nods, taking a spoonful of rice. “Good boy,” Dongho muses, patting his younger brother on the back. “Second, you know that Jonghyun had this coming the moment he did that to Minhyun and yesterday...”

“But hyung, that’s—”

“Different?” Minhyun interrupts, cutting Daniel midway. “This is nothing compared to what he did to me, to your brother and to _you._ ”

Minhyun notices Daniel’s usual crescent eyes bug out horrified as he remembers what Jonghyun did to him on his _birthday._ The asshole took their _bubbly ray of sunshine_ out for a _birthday_ _date_ to an _insectarium_ , making Daniel face his fear of bugs _literally_ and _unwillingly_ (like the rest of them) as their bubbly boy cry his heart out in an enclosed area where insects fly and roam freely.

“B-but…” Minhyun raises his eyebrows at Daniel who’s now looking down on his rice box, completely shaken of the memory that day. “Hyung apologized…”

“To _you_ , because it’s you Niel-ah…” Dongho says comforting his brother. “And as much as I don’t approve of Minhyun’s way of _fighting fire with fire,_ Jonghyun needs to have a taste of his own medicine too.”

“But hyung, he only wants us to be _strong._ ” Minhyun snorts at Daniel’s  _too innocent_ reasoning.

“ _Strong?_ ” Minhyun spits, making Dongho glare at him _to be nice_ and _mindful_ of his words. Minhyun snorts at Daniel’s words. Seriously, Daniel really needs to be protected at all costs—especially when he thinks that Jonghyun’s actually doing that for them and not because of that messed up project of his to prove that his theories are right and that fears are just miniscule things imbedded on human minds.

“Fine, let’s say,” Minhyun pauses and makes air quotations “ _‘let’s say’_ that Jonghyun’s actually doing this for the better good, then shouldn’t we as ‘ _good’_ friends of his do the same?”

“But you know how Jonghyun hyung doesn’t like anyone invading his space…”

“Well, he should also learn how fuck up it feels when he did that to us yesterday.” Minhyun deadpans taking a spoonful of his Mongolian beef.

“Hyung, I still think this is a _very_ bad ide—” Daniel states but gets interrupted by the loud knock on their door.

“Looks like your cousin is here,” Dongho says nodding towards the door. “Let him in then.” Minhyun orders not moving an inch from the table.

“Shouldn’t you do that? He’s your cousin after all.” Dongho asks but stands anyway.

“You should have also helped me clean our room yesterday, but what did you do?” Minhyun counters, taking another spoonful of his meal.

Dongho rolls his eyes as he walks toward the door. It’s not like he didn’t want to help Minhyun clean up their room, it’s more of he can’t. “I’ve already told you I’m scared of rat—oh you’re... hot.” Dongho states, looking at Minhyun’s cousin who’s sweating profusely in front of him. “I—I mean hot in a way because you’re sweating and your sweat trailing on your jaw to your neck looks hot—fuck, what I mean—” Minhyun’s cousin gently smiles and nods, even patting Dongho on the back as if what Dongho said is not something new to him and completely normal.

“Uhm… Can I?” Minhyun’s cousin asks with that gentle smile and Dongho immediately nods, opening the door to let the other in. “Is Minhyun out?” The other asks, pulling his big suitcase in the hallway and dropping his large backpack that Dongho has no idea how the former was able to carry all alone since the elevator in their apartment building isn’t even working.

“Here, just too lazy to open the door for you.” Minhyun answers, walking towards the hallway. “How were you able to carry all of that?” He asks, eyeing his cousin’s luggage.

“Hardwork and lots of patience,” Minhyun’s cousin pants, wiping a bead of sweat on his forehead. “I still have two boxes left downstairs—”

“I’ll get it!” Dongho quickly answers like a boy scout given a mission, Minhyun raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend, not fond of his unusual behavior “Niel come with me!” Dongho says in that boy scout chirpy tone as Daniel stands, grumbling why he even has to do this but stops when he sees Minhyun’s cousin.

“Have we met before...?” Daniel asks, looking at Minhyun’s cousin who seems oddly familiar, the latter looks at him and shakes his head.

“I’m pretty sure we haven’t…?” Minhyun’s cousin answers looking at Daniel, and before Daniel can ask again, his brother pulls him by the hand.

“Don’t mind him, he’s weird.” Dongho states with a chuckle as he pulls his brother away, “oh, and where did you exactly left your stuff?”

“Near the elevators,” The other answers and Dongho gives the okay sign as he and Daniel walk towards the stairs.

“This is the first time that I saw him being that helpful.” Minhyun snickers watching the two, his cousin chuckles and pats him on the back.

“Don’t worry, I won’t hit on him like how you hit on my ex,” the other answers with a gentle smile, genuinely or sarcastically Minhyun doesn’t know—because that’s how his cousin has always been like no matter how shitty he is being treated, he will always smile at you like an angel. “your apartment is actually big,” His cousin says, checking the place.

“Yeah, and it’s also expensive.” Minhyun replies, sitting at the couch. “That’s your room, you’ll be sharing it with my friend.” Minhyun says, nodding towards the room at the end.

“And I take it that he’s not the guy who asked me if we’ve met earlier?” the other asks, going back to the hallway to get his things

“Uh-huh. And just a warning: don’t touch his stuff, though I already moved some of his… _stuff_ on Daniel’s room, the ones that he regularly uses are still in your room.”

“Okay, I don’t touch things that aren’t mine anyway so that won’t be a problem.” His cousin says, pulling his luggage and walking towards the room.

“Good,” Minhyun says watching his cousin who’s about to open the door. “but I’d like to know yours, why did you suddenly contact me and ask for a place to stay Seongwu?” Minhyun asks, noticing how the other suddenly went rigid “Is there something wrong?” Seongwu shakes his head and turns and smiles at Minhyun.

“I just really needed a place to stay.” Seongwu answers smiling gently as always but Minhyun can see the facade that the latter has been wearing is about to come off.

“Weren’t you living your parents?” Minhyun asks, looking straight at his cousin.

“I was, but I think it was about time I moved out.” Seongwu answers, the facade back on his face. Minhyun raises an eyebrow, not buying the crap that his cousin is telling him, because after all, he knows how Seongwu’s parents are like: how they dote so much on their only son, and if Seongwu really did just want to move out from his parents’ house, Minhyun’s sure that Seongwu’s parents would buy the former his own apartment in a blink of eye, instead of Seongwu asking him if he can stay for a few months at his place.

“You’re sure that’s all?”

“Yup,” Seongwu answers, opening the door only to be surprised to see that there’s only one bed when Minhyun clearly told him that he’s sharing the room with another person. “Minhyun, why is there only one bed?”

Minhyun chuckles and walks towards his cousin “Oh sorry, I forgot to mention that you’ll be sharing one bed for the time-being.”

“What?”

“Just for the time-being, like for a week.” Minhyun says, taking Seongwu’s backpack and putting it on the bed.

“Why?” Seongwu asks, confused “I mean we can just a get a bed after I unpack,” He reasons, immediately taking out his wallet from his pocket. Minhyun shakes his head and Seongwu notices the devilish way his cousin smiles at him.

“Just for a week, I promise I’ll get you a new bed after that.”

“And again why?” Seongwu asks, arms crossed, watching how Minhyun seem too mischievously excited  that it makes Seongwu worry that it’ll all backfire on him.

“I’ll tell you after that,” Minhyun answers, taking something under the bed. “So just bare with it like how I’m doing with you when you’re avoiding my questions.” Seongwu doesn’t say anything and instead watches Minhyun smile smugly at him before leaving the room.

He sighs and lies down on the bed. It’s not that he didn’t want to answer Minhyun… it’s just that there’s too much going on his mind and that he doesn’t even know where to start or what exactly to start with. And that’s what  been eating him up: he doesn’t know what’s wrong, he doesn’t know what to do, and his mind is just a whole mess.

It’s like his mind is a big library, a library where in all the books are disorganized, mixed together without a set category, with some of its pages scattered and flying everywhere that you don’t know how or where to begin to reorganize it as you just sit there watching as books continue to pile up around until it all collapses on him.

A ping on his phone stirs him from his thoughts and  Seongwu smiles, knowing it’s from the only one who can pull him away from his reality. Seongwu chuckles seeing that he’s right as he checks his phone, Jonghyun posted on his _SNS_ again, like how he posts every hour without falter. He checks Jonghyun post, a picture of a laptop  opened on a PowerPoint document and Jonghyun’s friends (Seongwu guesses) at the background all passed out on the sofa with a caption that says:

‘Yet they call me the irresponsible one -_-” Guess I’m the only one who’s going to finish this like always. #DrinkModerately #PlayHardWorkHarder #Still_Waiting_For_You_OSW’

He laughs reading the tags and shakes his head. Jonghyun yet again delivers and makes him laugh wholeheartedly in a very very good way—so good that Seongwu almost forgets the situation that he’s in.

“Soon Jonghyun, soon. I’ll message you I promise.” Seongwu whispers, closing the app before he loses his self-control and messages Jonghyun. He closes his eyes and sighs. Remembering the night that he met Jonghyun. He remembers how everything was exactly the same as now, his mind in a mess, his thoughts are everywhere and at the same time nowhere that he couldn’t care less on the flirty bartender until the latter literally made a move on him—which thank god he did or he won’t meet Jonghyun. Seongwu chuckles, amused how he’s even thankful at the asshole bartender when what he did was horrible.

 _Well, like he said, if it weren’t for that asshole he wouldn’t meet Jonghyun right?_ He sighs.

He likes Jonghyun. He really does even though what they shared was common to party goers and the like (that’s what he’s been telling himself so that he won’t message Jonghyun as soon as he got his new phone) but he can’t really just brush it off and that what happened between them was the same as those people—especially when he saw Jonghyun’s profile and posts (and a bunch of Jonghyun’s other accounts on different sns sites that he doesn’t know how the other was able to update every single time and at the same time) that all indicates that Jonghyun feels the same way as him.

He sighs. He feels happy that they’re in the same page about that night and how Jonghyun always mentions him, but at the same time he feels sorry because he can’t do anything but leave everything that happened on that night on that night until he figures everything out.

_Hopefully soon will be soon and when soon happens you’re still there._

 

**[Sunday]**

 

It’s on the wee hours of Sunday when Jonghyun finally was able to go home. Their apartment as usual all nice and tidy that even when the lights are all out, you won’t step on something or hit something on your way.

He places his bag on the table and yawns, he’s really tired and still somewhat hangover but he has to do his routine and check on his roommates. They are his family after all, even if he sometimes uses them as his experiments—still he loves the trio as much as his family and more so at times.

Jonghyun softly knocks on Daniel’s room, checking if their bubbly ray of of sunshine is asleep and Daniel is, hearing the snore coming from him. Jonghyun smiles and gently closes the door, walking stealthily next to Minhyun and Dongho’s room to check if they’re in there, especially when two days ago he released a bunch of lab rats into the room.

Jonghyun gently leans in on the door and hears a song playing softly—okay good. The lab rats are all gone and they’re asleep. Jonghyun exhales, relieved that his experiment was a success and Dongho was able to face yet another fear of his. He stretches his back and yawns as he goes in his room. Jonghyun closes the door gently, not wanting to wake up his roommates and notices how the AC is already on, he also notices that his sheets are changed into something light and that his _waifu_ pillow is already underneath the duvet.

 _Weird._ Jonghyun’s sure Daniel and Dongho wouldn’t do this because even without the lights, Jonghyun can see that it’s all tidy and those two doesn’t have the ability to make something this tidy. _So Minhyun?_ But why? After all, he put a bunch of lab rats in their room, so why would Minhyun— _oh right,_ he transferred the $200 that he promised him to his bank account yesterday, so that’s probably it.

Jonghyun chuckles and removes his jacket and shirt. Of course Minhyun would forgive him over money. After all, that’s why Minhyun without any thought did the dare that Jonghyun came up with. He shakes his head, amused at Minhyun for doing things for his detergents. Jonghyun removes his belt and unbuttons the button of his pants, shaking it off him and places it on the chair in his study table. He takes a pair of shorts in his cabinet and wears it, quickly climbing on the bed and covering himself with his duvet, hugging his waifu that he missed so much only to see that it’s not his waifu, but instead a person.

_A real fucking person._

The said person stirs, mumbling something inaudible that Jonghyun can’t understand and turns to face him, making Jonghyun’s eyes bugged out more than it already has.

“ _Fuck.”_ Jonghyun curses, shocked that the person in his arms is the same person that he’s been (im)patiently waiting for the last week. The same person who has the twinkling eyes that reminded Jonghyun of the stars and instantly fell for a week ago, looking at him utterly shocked.

“ _Seongwu_.”

 


End file.
